english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Juli Erickson
Juli Erickson (born December 4, 1939) is a retired American actress and voice actress. She's married to voice actor Grant James. She's known for voicing: Pinako Rockbell in Fullmetal Alchemist. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Tamayo, Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Yasu, Additional Voices *Basilisk (2006) - Iga Ogen *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Yoshie Suzuki *Blassreiter (2009) - Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Old Woman (eps16-17), Spider Akuma (ep42), Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2009) - Stargazer *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Miyako (ep11), Additional Voices *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Grandma *Fairy Tail (2016) - Ohba Babasama (ep223) *Fractale (2012) - Priestess *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2006) - Pinako Rockbell *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Pinako Rockbell *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Gosick (2017) - Roxanne (Announced) *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Additional Voices *Kodocha (2006) - Shizuka Kurata (ep36), Ms. Sasaki (ep35), Tsuyoshi's Mom (ep32) *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Aisha's Mother (ep13), Old Woman (ep5) *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Grandma *My Hero Academia (2016) - Recovery Girl (eps1-13; Announced) *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2006) - Old Lady (ep7) *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Amazon (ep292), Kokoro, Tsuru *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Maezono Shima *Overlord (2016) - Lizzy Balear *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Granny (ep13A) *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Mrs. Koizumi *Ragnarok The Animation (2008) - Payon Granny (ep16) *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2005-2006) - Setsu, Additional Voices *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Hatsu Kominato *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Hatsu Kominato *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - O-Yoh *Shiki (2012) - Tae Yano *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Steins;Gate (2012) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches (2010) - Grandmother Miyafuji (ep1) *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Grandmother Miyafuji (ep1) *The Future Diary (2013) - Ume (ep10) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Kie Muramatsu *Toriko (2013) - Setsuno *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Granny (ep10) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Pinako Rockbell (ep16) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Tsuru 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Additional Voices *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Toshiko Kitabayashi *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Ikumi Nishio *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Pinako Rockbell *Hal (2014) - Erika *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Tsuru *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Yoshiko Akimoto *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Old Woman 'OVA - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Pinako Rockbell (ep2) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Pinako Rockbell (ep4) *Sakura Taisen: École de Paris (2005) - Grand Mere Video Games 'Video Games' *RoadKill (2003) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Pinako Rockbell Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (66) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (65) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2019. Category:American Voice Actors